selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hit The Lights
Hit The Lights (Apaga Las Luces en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda americana, Selena Gomez & The Scene. Fue incluida en el tercer disco de la banda, titulado When The Sun Goes Down, siendo la quinta pista a escuchar y también el cuarto sencillo (tercero sin contar Bang Bang Bang) del álbum. Letra Letra original= It's the boy you never told I like you It's the girl you let get away It's the one you saw that day on the train But you freaked out and walked away It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas Things you swear you do before you die It's the city you love that waits for you But you're too damn scared to fly Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight It's the time that you totally screwed up Still you're trying to get it out your brain It's the fight you had when you didn't make up It's the past that you're dieing to change It's all the money that you're saving While the good life passes by It's all the dreams that never came true Cause you're too damn scared to try Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight It's a mad, mad world Gonna make it escape It's a perfect world When you go all the way Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight So let's go (go, go, go) all the way Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day From the floor to the rafters People raise your glasses We could dance forever Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight It's a mad, mad world Gonna make it escape It's a perfect world When you go all the way Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight |-| Letra traducida= Es el chico al que nunca dijistes "me gustas" Es la chica a la que dejaste ir Es aquel que viste ese dia en el tren Pero tuviste miedo y te marchastes Es el avion que quieres tomar a las vegas Las cosas que juras haras antes de morir Es la ciudad que amas que espera por ti Pero a la que tienes tanto miedo de volar Enciende las luces, deja que la musica te mueva Pierdete esta noche, cobra vida Deja que el momento te invada, pierde el control esta noche Enciende las luces, deja que la musica te mueva Pierdete esta noche, cobra vida Deja que el momento te invada, pierde el control esta noche Es la vez que lo arruinaste por completo Sigues intentando sacarla de tu mente Es la pelea que tuviste cuando no arreglaste las cosas Es el pasado que mueres por cambiar Es todo el dinero que estás ahorrando Mientras la buena vida paso de largo Son todos los sueños que nunca se cumplieron Porque tienes tanto miedo de probar... Enciende las luces, deja que la musica te mueva Pierdete esta noche, cobra vida Deja que el momento te invada, pierde el control esta noche Enciende las luces, deja que la musica te mueva Pierdete esta noche, cobra vida Deja que el momento te invada, pierde el control esta noche Es un mun-mundo loco, tienes que cabar un escape Es un mundo perfecto cuando tienes éxito Enciende las luces, deja que la musica te mueva Pierdete esta noche Asi que recorramos Todo el camino, yeah sigamos Dia y noche, desde el suelo a las vigas Gente levantando sus copas Podemos vailar por siempre Enciende las luces, deja que la musica te mueva Pierdete esta noche, cobra vida Deja que el momento te invada, pierde el control esta noche Es un mun-mundo loco, tienes que cabar un escape Es un mundo perfecto cuando tienes éxito Enciende las luces, deja que la musica te mueva Pierdete esta noche Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos